amor inesperado
by moonz-chan
Summary: sasuke aunque es una persona seria no permitira que molesten a una pequeña pelirrosa...... el tenia que pensar en algo en que los dos salieran beneficiados... pero que podria ser?.......ps para saberlo entren y lean no lo lamentan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: este fic no me pertenece, su autor original es sofia13 al igual que los personajes de Naruto que son propiedad de su creador (no me acuerdo como se escribe)

Capitulo 1

Cuando todo empezó..

Era un día lluvioso que amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta, por esa razón la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban refugiados en las salas comunes tratando de hacer mas llevadero el frío que en esos momentos se colaba en el castillo, cualquier estudiante normal no se atrevería a salir a caminar por los pasillos del castillo; pero este no era el caso de Sakura, ella era una persona un tanto especial y peculiar ya que creía en criaturas mágicas que ni las mas brillantes mentes se hubieran imaginado, también lo era su forma de vestir: siempre con colores fuertes y su llamativo cabello rosa

Sakura era tan especial que como siempre rompiendo cualquier tipo de pronostico había salido a caminar por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela magia de konoha, ella no pensaba encontrarse con nadie ya que todos odiaban los días lluviosos y ella quería un poco de soledad porque en su dormitorio no se sentía cómoda, ya que siempre era el objetivo de todo tipo de burlas y bromas cosa que ya le estaba empezando a molestar, pero como siempre la suerte no esta de su lado y sakura tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase con tres alumnos de slytherin que salían de recibir un castigo.

-Hey pelusa rosa-la llamo uno de los chicos

Saliste a caminar para buscar algunas de tus criaturas extrañas para que te hagan compañía ya que nadie te soporta fenómeno ¡¡ -le dijo otro de los chicos

Mientras decían esto iban acorralando a sakura contra de una de las paredes, ella no le importaban en lo mas mínimo sus ofensas ya que se había acostumbrado a ellas.

-Por eso fue que tu mama murió ya que no soportaba la idea de tener una hija tan fea y loca como tu – dijo el ultimo de los chicos que se estaba cansando de que luna nuca se molestara por sus burlas

Aunque sakura era una persona muy paciente y no le importaban las burlas había algo que ella nuca toleraba y era que hablaran de su mamá, por eso al escuchar decir eso magia involuntaria salio de su cuerpo lanzándolos al otro lado del pasillo mientras ella empezaba a correr con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el lago

Cuando llego allí se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta que alguien había llegado a su lado y había puesto un hechizo para que no se mojaran

Esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha un chico de hufflepuff del mismo curso de Sakura que era considerado uno de los mas apuestos de la escuela de magia de konoha no solo por lo atractivo sino también porque era un caballero. El había escuchado como se habían burlado de Sakura y cuando el decidió ayudarla esta había soltado su magia involuntaria y empezado a correr y la había perseguido aunque tenia que reconocer que esa chica corría bastante rápido, cuando por fin la había encontrado ella estaba llorando.

-Yo no pienso igual que ellos –dijo Sasuke haciendo sobresaltar a Sakura

-Tú eres una persona muy especial y también muy bonita-continuo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas

-Tu que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura saliendo del shock en el que estaba por la impresión que se llevo al ver a Sasuke a su lado

-Nada solamente escuche como esos chicos se burlaban de ti y cuando decidí ayudarte los lanzaste al otro lado del pasillo y saliste corriendo y decidí seguirte-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

-Sabes he estado observando como se burlan de ti y he ideado un plan para ayudarte-continuo el

-Por que tu me querrías ayudar?-pregunto Sakura

-Porque no me gustan que se burlen de las personas-respondió

-Y bien cual es tu plan?- pregunto no muy segura

-Primero tienes que aceptar y después te lo diré-dijo sasuke

Sakura miraba perpleja a Sasuke aunque el la miraba con mucha sinceridad y algo mas que le dio plena confianza a Sakura para aceptar

N/A: en este fic sasuke es un poco bipolar a lo que es en realidad pero en la historia original Cedric es así jejejeje..............mmmmm…………..se acepta de todo criticas, amenazas de muerte, bombas, reviews, felicitaciones y demas


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: este fic no me pertenece, su autor original es sofia13 al igual que los personajes de Naruto que son propiedad de su creador (no me acuerdo como se escribe)

* * *

II capitulo: conociendo nuevas amistades

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts recordando lo sucedido la tarde anterior, no podía creer que una persona como sasuke le propusiera aquel trato y peor aun que ella lo aceptara.

_Flash back_

_Después de un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, y con un murmullo susurro un pequeño-si- sasuke paso saliva como si lo que fuera a decir le costara _

_-quiero que seas mi novia…………………- luna lo miro como si fue una bicho raro. Pero después de salir de su ligero aturdimiento grito un ligero- ¿¿QUEEEEEEE???? _

– _Solo vas a fingir ser mi novia - le contesto sasuke_

_Y porque querrías que yo fingiera ser tu novia?- contesto Sakura un poco confundida_

_Por mi padre- respondió el como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Sakura lo miro aun mas confundida, sasuke al ver su cara lo único que hizo fue suspirar y explicarle el porque de su propuesta- lo que sucede es que mi padre quiere que yo tenga una novia perfecta el único problemas es que en este momento no tengo ánimos ni paciencia para buscar a la dichosa novia que mi padre quiere que tenga- le dijo con un poco de fastidio en su voz _

_Aun no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en eso- dijo Sakura_

_Pues lo que quiero es convertirte en mi "novia perfecta" – dijo sasuke como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo_

_Y porque no se lo pides a alguna de tus amigas ellas te pueden ayudar gustosas te lo aseguro- dijo Sakura al recordar como las chicas del castillo babean por el _

_Porque mi padre conoce a casi todos mis amigos y amigas y a las que no conoce a mi me caen mal y si de repente salgo con alguna de mis amigas mi padre podría sospechar en cambio a ti no te conoce - respondió serio_

_Sakura lo miro con cara de resignación pues ya había aceptado- te veo en este mismo lugar mañana después de clases. Adiós- dijo sasuke para después salir de hay caminando con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

_Fin del flash back_

Ya era la hora acordada y Sakura estaba esperando en el lugar indicado par su encuentro cuando de repente se le acercaron tres personas solo pudo reconocer a una de ellas y era sasuke pero a las otras dos personas no pudo.

Hola- dijo sasuke

Hola- dijo Sakura un poco distraída en las dos personas que acompañaban a sasuke

Sakura ellos son Tom y Elizabeth- dijo señalando a sus dos acompañantes

Sakura los detallo muy disimuladamente tom era un joven alto de cabello castaño de ojos cafés muy bonitos rasgos finos pero sin dejar de ser varoniles y parecía tener buen físico con un tono de piel morena y Elizabeth era alta de cabello negro hasta la cintura con unos hermosos ojos color azul oscuro que parecían casi negros y su piel era un poco pálida a diferencia de Tom

Hola- saludo Tom

Hola!!! Sakura dime Eli no me gusta que me llamen Elizabeth suena demasiado serio- saludo Eli mostrando una gran sonrisa

Sakura los saludo animadamente a ambos le parecieron buenas personas y también pensó que con Elí iban a hacer grandes amigas pero luego recordó que sasuke no le había dicho el motivo de su "reunión" así que le pregunto – sasuke me podrías explicar exactamente que hacemos aquí?- sasuke la miro con una sonrisa autosuficiente y le dijo – ellos me van a ayudar a convertirte en la novia perfecta- en ese momento Elí los interrumpió – si no te preocupes vas a estar en las mejores manos – dijo con orgullo

Pero… esta "transformación" no va hacer radical ¿cierto? – pregunto Sakura con un poco de temor al imaginarse a si misma vestida toda de gris con un falda hasta el suelo el cabello cogido y sosteniendo una sonrisa falsa todo el día

No te preocupes solo tenemos que hacer unos pequeños cambios en tu pelo, postura y también te vamos a enseñar a hablar correctamente haaa!! Y también de pronto un cambio de ropa también - dijo sasuke muy tranquilo mientras Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras pensaba "solo eso?? Y mejor porque no me pintan el pelo de morado y me visten como payaso"

Bien entonces vamos a mi cuarto para que te pruebes alguna ropa- dijo muy animada Elí

Y luego de que terminen nos vemos en la cena para practicar tu postura al comer- dijo amablemente Tom

Me parece bien- dijo sasuke

Sakura lo única que atino a decir fue un -esta bien- antes de que fuera llevada a rastras por Elí hacia el castillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: este fic no me pertenece, su autor original es sofia13 al igual que los personajes de Naruto que son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto (ya se como se escribe jejejeje)

III capitulo: eres tu Sakura???? O.O

Luego de ser arrastrada por medio castillo Sakura se hallaba en la habitación de Elí la cual estaba buscando algo entre sus cajones. Cuando al fin lo encontró se volteo a ver a Sakura y la miro con ojos traviesos y con un toque de maldad.

-¿Eli que estas haciendo con esas tijeras en la mano???- pregunto Sakura con un poco de temor por lo que su nueva amiga tenia en las manos

-No te preocupes Saku. Solo pienso cortarte un poco el cabello - respondió Elí con una sonrisa que de cierta forma tranquilizo a Sakura pero no del todo.

-¿Por qué?...¿ que tiene de malo mi cabello??- pregunto confundida

Pues es que tienes un corte un poco aburrido y anticuado-dijo Elí mientras se miraba las uñas. Sakura la miro con cara de pocos amigos y antes de acceder le dijo- ¿pero no es mejor ir a una peluquería? No es que no confíe en ti es solo que no tienes cara de peluquera- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Jajaja no te preocupes tengo una prima que es una experta con las tijeras y ella me enseño todo sobre el cuidado del cabello- contesto orgullosa

Sakura al ver su determinación soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo- bueno esta bien pero ten cuidado bueno? No me gustaría tener que andar con una gorra todo el santo dia porque te equivocarte y me trasquilaste(N/Atrasquilar: es una expresión colombiana que se usa cuando te cortan un mechón de cabello y te dejan un lindo y hermoso hueco en la cabeza que se nota como 1 un kilometro de distancia jejeje). Después de una intensa sesión de belleza (pedicura, manicure, maquillaje -para nada exagerado- y el corte de cabello) Elí insistió en ir a la habitación de Sakura para ver su armario. Al llegar Elí literalmente asalto el armario descubriendo con gran horror el poco sentido de la moda que poseía Sakura. Encontrando vestidos, pantalones, blusas, chaquetas, faldas en diferentes colores que ni ella sabia que existían.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Sakura al ver su expresión

- más bien que pasa de bueno – dijo Elí aturdida

-¿ehhh??- pregunto Sakura levantando una ceja

- ps manos a la obra- ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura

Y así iniciaron las clases de moda. Eli le pidió a Sakura que se vistiera de acuerdo a su gusto. Sakura hizo caso vistiéndose con una falda verde chillón que le llegaba a la rodilla con una camisa naranja y medias de colores con unos converse. Eli al ver esto abrió los desmesuradamente negando con la cabeza. ..-Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer-

Elí le dio a Sakura consejos acerca de cómo vestirse apropiadamente sin dejar de lado de sus gustos por los colores extravagantes.

Mas tarde en la cena Sasuke y Tom estaban hablando trivialidades cuándo varios compañeros a su alrededor dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Qué estarán mirando?- pregunto Tom

-No lo sé- respondió Sasuke sin mucho interés, mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-Mira- Dijo Tom sorprendido

Sasuke casi se atora con el agua al ver a Sakura entrar junto a Elí al gran comedor. Sakura se dirigía hacia su mesa con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que todos la miraban hasta sentarse frente a Sasuke, el dirigió una mirada asesina a sus compañeros para que volvieran a sus asuntos.

-¡Ta da!, miren lo que he logrado con tanto esfuerzo- dijo Elí

-Que bien has quedado Sakura- Dijo Tom con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias- respondió Sakura sonriendo tímidamente

-Hmp- Dijo Sasuke-Después de la cena practicaremos tu forma de caminar

-ok- respondió Sakura un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de Sasuke

Después de la cena los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres (sala que se adpata a lo que tu necesites) allí Sasuke le pidió Sakura que caminara con un libro bastante pesado sobre su cabeza, Sakura gracias a su torpeza, al intentarlo tropezó y cayo encima de Sasuke lo cual fue cómodo para su caída pero no para la de el.

Sakura al ver lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros se sonrojo , lentamente Sasuke fue acercando su rostro a ella………….

* * *

Reviews????????? O si no, no hay conti mujajajajajajaj**a**


End file.
